Lies of a Button Man
by Cannedtuna
Summary: It tells about Dally in the book, but what was his background like? Follow the story of Dallas's parents who are overcome with a fate they cannot accept. Full summary inside. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**AU/ I finally got an idea! I'm in the midst of reading 'The Godfather' (which is an amazingly awesome book, at least so far) right now and I'm afraid to say that this book has triggered a new obsession! The New York crime families! And in The Outsiders it said that as a kid Dally lived on the streets of NY, so violia! I decided to start a fic about Dally's background, which mainly revolves around his parents (until he arrives that is), and I thought that this could be NY crime family thing, starring Dally's dad. **

**This FF is a bit of a crossover with The Godfather, I wanted to use the five families in the book instead of the real ones. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or the Godfather. _**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold morning on December 8, 1948 in New York City.

The wind was crisp and chilly, and seemed to pierce right through your body as it briskly breezed by. The clouds were grey, yet not ominous in the sky. They seemed to be lighter then feathers and float as if they were completely carefree. The sky was almost like smoke, as if a light fog had grown up in the sky.

A sixteen year old Leo Maroni stood on the steps of a rundown, supposedly abandoned office building that was due to be torn down in early spring, as soon as the weather cleared up.

He grinned to himself slyly as he took out a pack of cigarettes he had stolen from the shop across the street out of his coat pocket. He pulled one out and and then fumbled around in his shabby coat for a box of matches or a match itself.

"Damnit," He growled to himself, when he felt nothing but pocket lint. He then hastily took the pack of cigarettes and shoved them back into his coat.

Leo began to walk, kicking the small pebbles that lay astray on the polluted sidewalk. He passed the end of the office building where there was a window.

He glanced at it and saw his reflection.

In it, he saw a Sicilian boy, no more then sixteen. Tall and thin, which was a strange trait to appear in Sicilians. He had wavy dark brown hair, almost black that resembled the color of rich dark chocolate, that could only someone of wealth in this area could afford. His eyes were almost the same color but lighter. Like milk chocolate. His eyes were large and had a slight angered look to them. His mouth formed a bitter grimace. It wasn't purposely, it had been like that his whole life. Perhaps sixteen years on the streets did that to you.

Leo Maroni was a hood. He was always a hood and always would be. He had no control over it. He was born into it.

Born in Brooklyn, he was the first child to be born in America out of his siblings, which half were born in Sicily and half in America. He was the middle child. Being that, Leo did not receive as much attention as he'd hope from his parents.

Leo lived in poverty. His parents, Francesca and Ciro had come to America by boat with their three small children. They had manged to find a small apartment in a poor Italian neighborhood, with a small fee for rent. While Francesca was at home caring for her children, Ciro struggled to find a steady job. There were few places that hired foreign men who did not speak fluent English. He tried so hard. So hard for nothing. Less then a year had passed from when the family came to America and soon enough, Leonardo was born.

As jobs ran out and the great depression had started, Leo's father watched his family slowly starve. They were often hounded by the landlord for their rent, and were constantly threatend to be evicted. Their third born son, Amando, was found dead in his bed one morning. This came as a shock to the parents. Amando was never the healthiest child in the family, he suffered from pneumonia as a baby. Still, he was well enough to survive. If only they had food.

Feeling a desperate need to take action, Ciro had packed up his courage to leave his wife and children for a short amount of time, which had turned out to be a week. Upon his return, Ciro brought home a large sum of money. He said nothing about where he had been or what he had done to get the money, for a suspicious yet nervous Francesca did not ask him. She was afraid to, afraid of the answer that she suspected- murder.

The Maroni's were no strangers to murder. Sicily and New York were surrounded by gangsters and the Mafia in which murder was the main asset. It would not surprise Francesca if Ciro had gotten involved.

Over the course of a year, Ciro continued to leave the home for periods of time, then arriving with money, sometimes even rich and expensive Italian food. In this year, another child was born to Ciro and Francesca. In the next year two more were born.

One day in the summer of 1936, young Leo was enjoying the summer sun on the sidewalks of Brooklyn. The sun was out and he could feel it warm the back of his neck when he stood up straight. Him and his neighborhood friends were playing in the horse's fountains on the street, to keep cool. He can still remember the joy that came with being splashed by cool and stale water. He could hear Old Nona Camazzi's crystal clear and soulful voice belting out old Sicilian love songs from her apartment.

Then, he saw something.

Two men, who were large and strongly built made their way to his apartment. They looked sinister, clad in well tailored suits and fedoras. The went inside solemly.

Curious to see where they were going, little Leo followed them into the building. Keeping his distance, yet still easily tailing them he followed them up to the fourth floor, where he resided. He was extremely surprised when one of the men knocked on his apartment's door. His mother answered the door, holding his baby sister in her arms. She curtly invited the men inside, though Leo sensed there was something wrong. His mother was normally a warm and inviting person, though now she seemed act cold with fear.

Leo stood hidden at the landing of the staircase. He could hear the click of the door shut.

After a few moments, the men left the room and Leo's stomach did a backflip. Not wanting to be caught spying, Leo ran down the stairs like there was no tomorrow. When he reached the warm of the outdoors he kept running, not looking back. He finally stopped where he felt he could be safe, beside a horse fountain. The men walked past him to get to their automobile. One man glanced at him quickly. Leo would never forget the cold black eyes that looked at him.

After the men drove away, Leo rushed back to his apartment. His legs burned and his lungs ached by the time he was on the third set of stairs. However, he did not stop until he reached his door. Slowly turning the knob, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He was greeted by the sound of soft weeping. He walked into the main room, where his mother sat at the table beside two empty wine glasses.

She was crying, her face like Leo had never seen before. Though she was still a young women, only twenty eight, at that moment she looked ten years older. Wearily weeping, she held her daughter close.

Leo silently approached his mother and asked, "Mama, what is wrong?"

His mother sniffed then said weakly, "Papa is no more."

Though it seemed so long ago, Leo could remember it like yesterday.

After that fateful day, things were never the same. Leo's mother was never the same. His siblings (except for the ones that were too young to understand) were never the same.

The years went by and for Francesca it began to grow harder to support her family. Her eldest son, Alfie, had gotten a job boxing food at a grocery store and Francesca had been doing the neighbours laundry and cooking for a small fee. This was still not enough. The funds slowly began to drop, and the Maroni's began to grow poorer and poorer, until soon they were evicted from there apartment and left on the streets. Luckily, Francesca had befriended a woman who had previously lived next door, Madonna, who's husband owned a small accounting firm's office building. With little convincing, Madonna was able to get her husband to allow the Maroni's to live in the attic of the building.

It was horrible there. Cramped, boiling, smelly and stuffy is what it was. There was only enough room for a shabby icebox and some boxes to keep food in, two small cribs for the babies and a few matresses on the floor for Francesca and the children. There was also a small toilet and tub that were in dire need for repairs.

Then, another shock came. When Leo was almost ten years old his mother unexpectedly had a heart attack and died at only thirty four. His older brother, Alfie, was left to take care of his six younger siblings including Leo.

Life was hell for them. Nearing his eleventh birthday, Leo made a quick decision- he would run away from home. It was a selfish choice. One that would heavily affect the family. But it would be the best for Leo Maroni himself.

Leo spent five years on the streets. Working odd jobs, sleeping in alleyways, stealing food. That was the life. Sometimes it was paradise, sometimes it was a hell hole.

And that is what made him a hood. Thievery and homelessness. The looks people cast him when he walked past them on the streets. The looks of disgust. And Leo knew that there was only one person who wasn't disgusted by him.

A girl by the name of Virginia Winston.

* * *

**Shall I continue? I know it probably dosen't make alot of sense right now but it should piece together with other chapters added. :D**

**Please R&R! :)**


	2. Ain't a Broad's Place

**AU/ Second chapter up! Thanks to those whose favourited and reviewed! I'd like to hear more feedback and if there is anything you dislike please say so and I'll see what I can do to change it! :D And just incase you get confused Ginny is Virginia's shortened name. I'll call her by both. And there is some swearing and sexyness (is that a word? lol) in this chapter, just to let you know.**

* * *

Ginny Winston sat in her bedroom. She was perched on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed. She faced the mirror on her wall and her pale arm held a comb in it, and she slowly ran it through her light blond locks. She was trying to get it perfect- just like the movie stars. On her mirror was a picture of Grace Kelly, whom she was trying to style her hair after. She could never get it perfect, her hair was too straight. Even with hot rollers it wouldn't work.

A sudden thump made her heart leap. It seemed to come from her window. Ginny immediately dropped her comb and went over to the window. She wasn't surprised when she saw the face of Leo Maroni standing below her, on the sidewalk.

He was looking at her. From his handsome, childish yet dangerous facial features, to his wide, chocolate brown eyes and his roguish grin he was everything for her.

She grinned and opened the window. A gust of wind blew her blond hair into her eyes and she briskly pushed it away.

The side of Leo's mouth twitched up into a crooked grin. This was something that never failed to make Virginia's heart melt.

"Your old man at home?" He asked in his famous wise-guy voice.

She knew he would ask this and was glad he did. If her dad was home when Leo showed up he would probably shit his pants in anger. Her parents highly disapproved of Leo, more like _hating _him. It started one night when Ginny's father brought up weekend plans and Ginny told him about a nice boy who invited her out to the pictures. She described how he was sweet and charming, but for his sake left out the part that he was a dangerous hood.

The two had met at school, in which Leo was enrolled in for a short period of time. On the first day, she had been assigned to sit by him in English class. English wasn't her strongest subject, she was put in the applied group, rather then academic.

It had started with teasing from Leo. It wasn't nasty or mean teasing, more in a flirtatious way. Then it proceeded into notes being passed, then subtle kisses on the cheek. Then it progressed into something much more, meeting at lunch hours behind the bleachers for intimate kissing. No more then that. Soon enough, Virginia convinced Leo to take her out on a proper date, which she thought would make her stop feeling like trash (In her mind, intimate kissing before dating was slight dirty).

He came to pick her up on a warm night. He came to the door and she brought him inside where she was about to introduce him to her parents. She didn't get the chance. At the sight of Leo her father exploded, _"My daughter will not go out with some stupid little Dago shit! Get out of my house you gangster fuck, you are not going to make a moll out of my daughter!" _She could still remember Leo's face. He could have easily blown up at him, socked him in the face and broken his nose but he didn't. He simply looked at him. It was the most frightening look Ginny had ever seen from him. It was pure, cold hatred for her father. His features had contorted into a savage, murderous look that gave her chills. After this, Leo said harshly, _"Fuck you,"_ then turned his back and left.

"No, he's at work. So is my mother," She called out, widely smiling. She couldn't hide her happiness, she hadn't seen Leo in a week or so. He was the kind of guy who would run around with other broads and she knew it herself, however, she felt fine with it. She wasn't even jealous at all. It was his nature, after all. She was lucky just to be with him in the first place, no matter how many girls he picked up he would always have a place in his heart for her. That's all that mattered to her.

Leo slickly ran a hand through his hair, still grinning.

"I'll come and let you in," Ginny yelled from the balcony. She, like many others in New York City, lived in an apartment building. Before she had lived in a large house on the outskirts of the city. Since her older brothers had gone away to work or college, she was all alone. Because of this, her parents decided it would be better to move into a small apartment, that way they would stable and be more comfortable their income. It was expensive to put the boys through college and to put Ginny through they would have to scrimp and save.

Ginny excitedly rushed out of her apartment and down the stairs. She opened the door and flung herself into his arms. With grace he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She ran her hands through his thick waves of hair and wrapped her legs around his lean thighs.

"I've missed you baby," Leo whispered into her ear, his bitter tobacco breath filling her nose. Their lips met. They kissed passionately, as if he was a soldier coming home to his lover after the war.

After their kiss, Ginny invited Leo up to her apartment. They went up and Leo sat down at her table while she got him and herself a cola.

Placing the soda's on the table, Ginny asked Leo, "So, where have you been?"

"Around. Lately I've been around the docks, I started gambling when some guy pulled me aside. He must'a been a _caporeime _of some sort. He asked me to be a bodyguard, you know; a button man for the gambling that goes on there. I said I'll think about it and report back by tomorrow."

Ginny didn't quite know what a _caporieme_ was, she figured it was a mafia term. Leo had educated her on what a 'button man' was; it was a soldier or guard for things controlled by mafia families. Knowing this she said to Leo, "Be careful. If your thinking about getting involved with a crime family, remember that it's hard to get out once your in. They do horrible things too. I don't want you to end up like that."

Leo's face contorted with anger and snapped, "Who are you to tell me whadd'a do in life? Huh? I'll decide for myself, my girl ain't gonna do it for me."

Ginny's face flushed with embrassment as she looked down at the table and mumbled, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place."

Leo spat at the ground angrily and muttered, "They do horrible things. Ha, you don't know the shit I've done, little girl. Shit that would make you have nightmares."

And with this sentence it sent chills down Virginia's spine. Leo could be charming, tender and seductive, but he wasn't at this moment. It was the cruel and dangerous side of him. Luckily, it quickly subsided.

Leo looked apologetic and gently said, "I'm sorry that I got angry. But your right, it ain't a broad's place to tell me what to do."

Ginny tried her hardest, however could not conceal her sadness and hurt caused by his comment. A lump formed in her throat and the corners of her eyes became misty.

Noticing this, with a wave of his arm Leo gestured for her to come take a seat on his lap. She did so.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck affectionately.

"You know I love you, even though sometimes it don't look like it," He whispered.

"I love you too. And right now I want to love you."

She giggled and turned to kiss him on the lips. This turned into a quite intimate kiss. They kissed, almost like biting each other, so ferociously as if they were two lions.

They got up, while still kissing they proceeded to the bedroom. This was something they hadn't done before. Virginia lived up to her name. She was a virgin and was proud of it. There were few girls in her neighborhood that still had their virginity in tact and she was one of them. It was like a trophy; a gift to her, and it would take someone extremely special to her to take it away. Hopefully it would be Leo.

They were on her bed. She mulled her hands through his hair and he caressed her back. He ran his hand down her until her reached her thigh, where he pulled up her skirt and felt the soft skin where her stockings ended. She let out a giggle at the touch.

Leo got up and started to unbutton his pants. Ginny, still giggling was struggling to take off her blouse.

A car door slammed outside, close to the apartment. Both Leo and Ginny went still. Ginny quickly buttoned up her blouse then rushed to the window.

Her heart leaped as she saw her father getting put of his car.

He was home from work.

* * *

**Should I rate this M or keep it Teen? Give me your opinion in reviews!**


	3. Fine By Me

**Heloo! Just sayin' hi and thank you to Ladybugs for Ginny's parent's names!**

* * *

"Shit."

The words came from Leo's mouth but they were both thinking the same thing.

Ginny suddenly went into panic mode.

"Shit, what the hell are we supposed to do?" She said in a muted scream.

Leo, buttoning up his pants, said, "For one thing you can get your top back on."

Ginny looked down, realizing that her white linen bra was exposed. She briskly buttoned up her blouse to an innocent length. She then jumped off the bed and smoothed down her skirt. By this time, they could both hear her father downstairs, ringing the doorbell of the apartment. The landlord always made sure that the apartment was locked (there were many robbers and thugs roaming New York City), so a resident always had to answer the door. If nobody did, you were out of luck and had to wait until someone did answer the door. This caused an idea to spring to Ginny's head.

"I'm going to let him in. When I do, you get out through the bathroom window. There's a garbage bin outside that will give you a nicer landing," She instructed. Leo nodded grimly as the doorbell rung again. Ginny could hear her father's angry muffled calls from below the staircase.

She once again nervously smoothed out her skirt and headed out the door. Leo followed her directions and went to the bathroom. Once he entered, he perfectly understood what she meant. In their white tiled bathroom was a large window which was already opened. He was quick and graceful. In two swift moves he hoisted himself onto the window and pushed himself out. His feet hit a closed (luckily, for his sake. He didn't wash his clothes too often) garbage bin.

He could hear Ginny's father, Nicholas's voice thundering from upstairs. He remembered the night he came to bring Ginny out the Bowling Alley and how that was short lived. It made his blood boil. The stupid bastard. If he wants his daughter to live a good and happy life, then why does he treat her like shit? She would be so much happier with me, away from him, Leo thought.

Though he would never tell anyone, Leo truly loved Ginny. All the other girls, they were nothing like her. They didn't have her sweetness, her charm. It was the one thing that stripped Leo down of his tough and stubborn act. It was the one thing that proved that Leo could love.

With no location to be at, Leo began to walk. Then, something came to him. He could get back to the docks to give his answer to the _caporeime_.

* * *

"Daddy it's only a few hours," Ginny pleaded. Nicholas Black-Winston shook his round head assertively.

"Please," She begged for the last time. For the last five minutes, Ginny had been trying to convince her father to let her out of the house for an hour or so. She told him she would be with her girl-friends from school, to get a soda from the Diner down the street. Just and innocent drink. No funny business. Of course, Ginny didn't mean this. Her plan was perfect in her mind; get out and try to catch up with Leo before he got too far, and continue what they started.

Nicholas, a big burly man with a strong sense of morals, did not buy her request. He knew what was going on. He thought he did. He knew that his daughter was hanging around some stupid punk, ruining her. Nicholas had strong hopes for his daughter, so that one day he could send her to college, and she would marry a well respected man and maybe earn somewhat of a fortune for him. No hood would wreck this plan.

"Don't pull any bullshit on me Virginia Louise, I know you've been hanging around Dago punks. Don't think I'm so stupid."

Ginny's stomach gave a lurch. He didn't know, did he? He couldn't. He's just saying that, she told herself.

"There's no punks like that, that I know. They're all out in Brooklyn and the Bronx," She stated, matter 'o factly.

Nicholas was angry and spat, "Then how the hell did that one kid get with you?"

"He's from Brooklyn. I heard he moved out to Vegas though, Mary-Anne told me that."

At this point, Ginny's mother, Rachel had entered the room, holding a brown paper bag filled with groceries.

"Hello Mom," Virginia greeted her, kindness in her voice.

Rachel smiled."You two should keep the noise down. I could hear you from outside," She said, with a slight trace of a French accent. Rachel had been born in France and brought to New York as a small child.

Nicholas snorted. "Our daughter wants to go out with some punks and I told her no."

"They're not god damned punks! It's Mary-Anne and Theresa for Christ's sake!" Ginny cried.

"Language!" Rachel snapped. If there was anything that bothered her, it was the Lord's name in vain.

Feeling sympathy for her daughter, she then said softly, "Let her go out Nick. She's been a good daughter, never in trouble."

"I know she's lying to me!" Nicholas angrily exclaimed.

"I swear I am not!"

From the cold stares of his wife and daughter, Nicholas gave a breath of exasperation and finally gave in.

Gesturing to the door, Nicholas said, "Go."

Smiling triumphantly, Ginny grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Leo?" Ginny asked softly. _Where the hell was he?_ She thought. She had been wandering the tough side of New York for the past half-hour, in hope of finding him. No sign yet.

It was dangerous, and she knew it. However, she wasn't stupid. She knew not to talk, not to make eye contact with anyone. She should be safe. Safe in this abondoned allyway. Of course she was safe.

"Can I help you?" She heard a male voice say. She froze in place with fear. She slowly and rigidly turned around to face who was speaking.

Thank god it was Leo. Ginny sighed with relief and rushed into his arms. He though, gently pushed her away. His face was angry.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Walking around here by yourself?" He said, with look on his face that sent chills down Ginny's spine.

"I was looking for you," She said softly.

"Well next time I'll come after you, okay?" He spat.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when you get mugged or raped," Leo muttered, then added, "What were you thinking?"

It was Ginny's turn to be upset. "You sound like my father!" She cried.

Leo's face contorted with rage. His voice shaking with anger, he said, "Don't ever compare me with that bastard. Ever."

"I'm sorry, now can we get past this?" Virginia asked. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, okay, I just was worried about you, that's all," Leo said, apologetically, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"I care about you," He whispered sincerely.

Giggling, Ginny said, "I came out here to finish what we started."

"Fine by me," Leo said, grinning slyly.

And the two made love in the alleyway until the sun was starting to set.


	4. Hired

"Can I get you a drink?" Peter Clemenza asked.

Clemenza, studied Leo Maroni's face. Working for the Corleone family for more then thirty years was enough to know what to expect in a button man. Under the orders of the Don himself, Peter was to find bodyguards and button men to protect the dockside gambling. Or what they thought it was. After all, war in the Mafia was unpredictable. They would be placed at the docks until a possible war broke out, when they would be moved up to someones regime, to protect the family, that is.

Mob families were an everlasting chain. First, there was _Associates._ These were good boys, who did errands for the family of minor importance. Never killings. Then, there was button men, or soldiers. Italians called them _Soldatos_. This is what he was looking for today. Smart and strong boys who would grow up to become ruthless killers.

As employees of the business would die or retire, the ranks would be constantly moving up. A good rookie might land an important job, if he did well he would be placed _Caporeime, _Clemenza him self's job. This was Italian for Captain. He would have his own ranks of _Soldatos_ and would send jobs for them, as they would have to report back to him about every move they made. After the _Capo's_ there was the _Consigliere,_which was the counselor of the Boss. This was for intelligent people. More of a businessman job then what he was looking for.

Then there was the underboss. Most likely the successor of the boss, the underboss followed the Don's every move, and his opinions were valid to the Don.

On the top of the chain was the Boss, the Don, or the Godfather. They ran everything. They knew everything. Every single request was brought to them. And they were obliged to accept the request. Unless it was the impossible. Still, even the Godafther's could do some things that were thought to be impossible. They could weild as much power as a President, possibly even more. Clemenza knew that his Don, Don Corleone did.

Clemenza looked this boy in the eye and the boy stared back.

He had exquisitly handsome features, one's even his two sons did not have. Shiny, dark brown waves framed his face, which was rigid and impassive, yet cold with mystery. His brown eyes glinted angrily. He may have been a good looking kid but that didn't mean that he wasn't tough. The coldness in his eyes proved that.

Clemenza poured the boy a shot of whiskey and put it on the table in front of him. They were at a small bar that served as headquarters for the _Soldatos._

The boy muttered a thanks as he picked it up and quickly downed it. He grimaced as he swallowed.

Clemenza decided it was time to talk business.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen," Leo said confidently.

Clemenza raised his eyebrows. He could easily sort out liars.

"How old are you, really?"

"Sixteen" Leo said, sighing. He wouldn't press his luck about lying again.

"Good age," Clemenza said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Maroni. Leo Maroni," The kid said in a tough but smart voice. Clemenza smiled. This was the type he was looking for.

"Have you got any experience in anything? Schooling or apprenticeship?" He knew he probably didn't but had to ask anyway. Don's orders.

Leo shook his head. "Naw. My mother and father immigrated from Sicily, Pop died, grew up poor, Mother died, then I ran away from home. I worked some odd jobs and lived in the streets. Never did drugs or any shit like that. I may be a hood but I kept my honour."

"Running away from home is keeping your honour? That's disrespect, something I don't approve of," Clemenza said coolly. If it was the Don he would have gotten angry, however Clemenza was not like him.

"I had no choice. I would have died anyway."

Clemenza nodded. Tough kid. But was he tough enough for the job?

"Have you ever been involved with a crime business before?"

"Yes, but not really. I was an _Associate_ for a minor family, nothing big though. They went out of business last year, so I guess you could say I was laid off."

"I trust there is no more connections with them?"

"No. They were all killed off."

"Good," Clemenza said, then poured himself some more whiskey and put some in Leo's glass.

Leo frowned impatiently. Why the hell was this taking so long? Couldn't he just have the job now?

Sensing Leo's feelings Clemenza cut to the chase.

"If our family were to hire you, you would be placed as a button man for this place. You would be the guard, under my command. You would take care of all funny business. Your going to be trained with a gun or garrot, your choice. But never use them unless I say. You have to obey me, though, no explicit decisions are made by yourself. If you prove to be good, maybe I'll find something a little better for you."

Leo grinned. "How much do I get for it?"

Clemenza returned the grin. This kid was a true Italian.

"You'll start with $250.00 a week, but this will increase as I give you special jobs. This isn't normal for a rookie, it's a little more then usual. However, I see much potential in you. You may very well be the next Luca Brasi."

Leo didn't know who Luca Brasi was, but didn't ask any questions. He was satisfied with this pay. Plus, the guy liked him. He was sure that he could move up in the ranks fast.

"You've got yourself a deal," Leo said confidently.

"Be here on Monday, noon," Clemenza ordered.

Leo got up from the table. Putting on his coat, he grinned and said, _"Grazie."_

He entered the crisp New York outdoors with a smile of triamph.

Leo had shacked up with his girl and gotten a job with the Mafia all in the same night.

* * *

**AU/ Sorry for the short one! If you have any questions or are confused about anything just ask me in reviews and I'll respond! :D**


End file.
